Christopher "Chris" Eversole
Christopher "Chris" Eversole was a contestant on Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 14th place. Personality Chris was a nice guy who was easy to get along with. In the kitchen, while he was not one of the worst chefs on the blue team as he showed his strength in challenges, he gave mixed performances and was inconsistent in services, which led to his early elimination. He developed a close friendship with Scott. He had a dislike towards Mike, due to the latter's inability to cook anything. Season 12 Episode 1 The twenty new chefs rode on a bus on route to Hell's Kitchen and during this time they had the opportunity to get to know each other. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Jean-Philippe who walked the chefs into Hell’s Kitchen, only to walk into a service already going on with the food receiving positive comments and Ramsay expressing that the chefs in the kitchen were doing a splendid job. That confused the chefs, and once the service ended, Ramsay approached them and welcomed them. Ramsay explained that he did a soft opening to showcase the chefs what his expectations were, and asked if they could perform a service like the one they saw. Everybody promised they would, and Ramsay revealed that the winner would become a Head Chef at one of his restaurants, but first, they had to survive Hell’s Kitchen in Los Angeles, a place he deemed the capital of entertainment. Shortly after, patrons of the restaurant began putting on a performance. Afterwards, Ramsay announced it was time for the Signature Dish Challenge. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Chris was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went against Joy. He made a cornish hen dish, and while Ramsay said the food from the Las Vegas shows sucked, he felt the dish was cooked beautifully. He won that round over Joy. The blue team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by resetting the dining room ahead of the opening service. During the punishment, he joked that this counted as his workout, but when Mike left to snack on chips, he knew it would not fly in Hell's Kitchen. During dinner service, Chris served Caesar salad tableside. He was not seen much, but he was the only person from the blue team to serve something due to the multiple problems in the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 The next day, at 4:33 AM, the chefs awoke to the sounds of dirt bikes revving in the dorms, and Sous Chef Andi told the chefs to meet Ramsay outside, but Chris called it the most annoying wake up call he ever had. During the Basics Relay Challenge, he was paired up with Anton, they were the second pair from the blue team to compete, and they were tasked by breaking down two whole chickens. He accidentally cut himself while breaking down his chicken, forcing Anton to break both chickens by himself. While their first attempt was rejected due to still having the wings on the thighs, they got their second attempt accepted. The blue team won the challenge 5-4, and they were rewarded with a trip to San Francisco, ate lunch with Ramsay at Epic Roasthouse, and went on a VIP trip around San Francisco on Segway’s. During the reward, he had no idea what to expect as he never rode a Segway before. During dinner service, Chris was on the garnish station with Anton. He wasn't seen much, except for promosing that they would get it together. The blue team were eventually kicked out after multiple mistakes. Both teams were named joint losers, and had to nominate two chefs for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination Episode 3 The next day, at at 5:45 AM, the chefs were woken to the sound of pigs squealing and a farmer yelling very loud. During the Potato Challenge, Chris was not seen during part 1, but the blue team won 100-90. During part 2, his dish was not chosen for the top five, but after Mike scored a low one, he concluded that the latter cannot cook, and was poison for the men as he felt his dish was much better. The blue team lost the challenge 16-18, and they were punished by cleaning the livestock out in the pen, and during the punishment. During dinner service, Chris was on the fish station with Mike. At one point, Mike told him to drop the scallops even though he said it was not on order. Now in a confused state, he called Mike an idiot and told him to listen before claiming he could not fix stupidity. Then, he warned Mike that one of their pans was roaring hot, and pushed the latter away from his work. After, Mike walked up an uncrusted halibut that he forgot to put on. When Scott walked up the lamb before the halibut was ready, he was angry as the former never told him earlier. When Ramsay asked for the halibut, he revealed it could take two and a half more minutes, leaving Ramsay furious over the lack of communication. As a result, Ramsay kicked the men out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate three each. During deliberation, Gabriel felt Chris did poorly that night, but he argued he was not dead weight and owned up to his mistakes. Then, he claimed he could have done better if Mike was not around as he deemed the latter poisonous, even begging the men to keep himself and DeMarco over Mike. Chris was named the blue team's third nominee, with Mike being the first and DeMarco being the second. He survived elimination as he was not called down by Ramsay. While being dismissed, he wanted to at least see Mike go home along with Simone, and deemed it the latter’s last straw. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Chris was upset that Simone was eliminated over Mike as nobody wanted to work with the latter, and said Mike was poison. However, when Anton suggested they drop the animosity towards each other, he agreed, saying it was water under the bridge. During the Lobster Ravioli Challenge, Chris was paired with Anton. They managed to get three of their dishes accepted. When the trio of Mike, DeMarco, and Gabriel sent up a ravioli with thick pasta, he got annoyed. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 9-10, and were punished with cleaning up the pennies that rained out of the ceiling. During Steak Night dinner service, Chris was on the meat station with Anton. When Anton asked how the filet was, he replied it looked fucking good, but Jason told him not to put it up if he was not confident. While he was certain his filets were good, Ramsay saw they were rare after slicing into them, and after ranting how backed up they were on both appetizers and entrées, he accidentally set the sink on fire trying to get the refire ready. The blue team lost dinner service after receiving help from the red team, and they were asked to nominate two chefs for elimination. During deliberation, he felt Richard was the second problem of that night for the cold crab cakes, but the latter reminded him and Anton about their raw steaks as Anton reminded him about having his second bad service in a row. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 Back at the dorms, Chris knew the men were full of great chefs, and it would be redemption with Mike gone. During the Creative Memory Challenge, Chris was paired up with DeMarco, and they were seen matching couscous. During the cooking, he felt he could have done this challenge by himself, and when DeMarco suggested using a pom ampour sauce, he turned down that idea even though the later wanted to help. They cooked the pork chop, they were the second pair from the blue team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against the pair of Kashia and Jessica. He presented their pork chop with cranberry and fig polenta stuffed roulade and puree, it was praised for pulling something very complicated off, even though DeMarco was disappointed that he got most of the praise, and they scored that round. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by harvesting fresh honey, making 100 pounds of honey taffy, and drinking sardine shakes for lunch. However, he asked if Ramsay was kidding them as he refused to work with bees. Later that night, the men regrouped at the patio as Gabriel knew they were all there to make a life for themselves, and Anton wanted to know why they were all there. Chris wanted to fulfill his dream of working with Ramsay. During the Wedding brunch service, he was on the Belgian buttermilk waffle station with Jason. He was not seen that night, the blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 The next day, Ramsay asked both teams to name a leader for the following service. During deliberation, Chris nominated Jason as he felt the latter was good at communicating. Eventually, Anton was named the blue team's leader. Before service, Chris was stoked that they finally get a hot women in the kitchen after Ramsay revealed Holly Marie Combs would be dining in the blue kitchen's chef table. During dinner service, he was on the fish station with Scott. On Combs' order, he felt he was good on the scallops as Anton walked it and the risotto to the pass, but the scallops turned out to be overcooked, and Anton blamed him for making him look bad. He promised he would not make that mistake again, but while working on the refire, Anton went to him for the scallops and told him to resear them on one side, even though he told him the latter to shut the fuck up as he knew what to do. Then, Anton served his scallops to the chef's table without Ramsay's knowledge, but it turned out the scallops were undercooked to his dismay as he feared Ramsay would flip a lid. When Ramsay found out, the former angrily told him to wake up. After, he was working on his third attempt as Anton paid close attention, but that time, they were accepted. The blue team won the service. Episode 7 During the Gourmet Pizza Challenge, Chris was paired up with Jason. At one point, he feared that his and Jason’s dough was too thin for the oven as it was starting to break when they tried to lift it. As they struggled to find extra dough, he did not want to be the guy who did not get a dish up and ready as Anton tried to help him and Jason get their second attempt ready. Their dish was not chosen for judging for the blue team, and they explained that their dish was not properly composed. The blue team eventually won the challenge 15-12, and they were rewarded with a trip to the rooftop of the Andaz Hotel in Sunstet Strip and received yoga lessons. During the reward, he said he would love doing the downward dog with the instructor any day of the week. During the Italian Family Night dinner service, Chris was on the pizza station. He wanted redemption after his poor performance in the challenge, but ended up burning his first attempt and threw out his second attempt as the dough was not properly made. Then, he was still struggling on the pizzas as Scott told him his third attempt was burnt on the bottom, and after, Scott decided to help him out as he was still struggling on the pizzas. Unfortunately, the pizzas continued to come out burnt as Gabriel watched in disbelief, and the latter felt like they men were asses that night. When Gabriel sent up a pizza, it was burnt and black on the bottom, and a furious Ramsay took the former, him, and Scott into the back-pantry room demanding an explanation. Two hours into service, the pizza station continued to be a nightmare as he tossed out yet another attempt. To make matters worse, the men had no more dough on hand, and an infuriated Ramsay asked him and Scott how they were going to get through this as out of the 36 portions they made, only 10 pizzas were served. He apologized fucking Ramsay, before blaming Scott for bombing his station. Then, Ramsay called up Jean-Philippe and had him bring him and Scott to the affected tables to apologize, and they offered the table a replacement of spaghetti and meatballs. After service ended, Ramsay asked him to take all the thrown-out pizzas from the bins and lay them out for him. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Anton said that anybody from the pizza station should be nominated that night, but while Chris argued that the pizzas were fucked from the start, they were not the only ones that made mistakes that night. Then, Scott argued that he should have had his station properly set up, but he argued that he only cooked three trashed pizzas out of the 26 that were thrown out even though Scott said that he was saying at what he saw. Chris was named the blue team's first nominee for elimination, with Scott as the second, and they were joined by Ralph. During his plea, he said he really wanted to stay more than anybody, and promised he would not struggle like he did that night. He was eliminated for his disastrous performance on pizza, and during his exit interview, he felt his creativity was more than what his teammates saw, he felt his biggest mistake was allowing his teammates to help him, and ended by saying he got burned. Ramsay's comment: "I like to think every chef has a talent, Chris needs to keep looking for his." Episode 20 Chris returned for the final dinner service because Richard was unable to. He was Scott's first pick, he was followed by Ralph, Rochelle, Kashia, and Jessica, and was the first pick overall. During dinner service, Chris was on the fish station. At one point, Scott waited on him for the scallops, but the former told him to cook them for another minute and knew the first order had to come out perfect. Fortunately, his second attempt was perfect. On entrées, Scott told him to have his food ready in four minutes instead of five, but he and Kashia were forced to hold of walking their food after Jessica's garnishes were rejected. Once the refired garnishes were up, he was allowed to walk. Scott eventually won the finals over Jason Zepaltas. Nomination history Trivia *Since Richard did not come back for the last dinner service of the season as supposed to, he took his place. *After his appearance on the show, he appears to have become a crypto currency trader. Quotes *"I can't fix stupid!" *"Keep DeMarco, keep me but get fucking Mike outta here!!!!" *(After being eliminated) "My creativity goes far beyond what any of these fools can do. I made the mistake of relying on my teammates and it ended up being my demise. It's the heat of Hell's Kitchen. You can win or lose and get burned. And I got burned." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 12 Category:Nevadans Category:Final Service Brigade Category:14th Place